That's Just Bubbly
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: Short drabbles in Harry's POV involving bubbles. Interested? Well read and review please with a cherry on top!
1. Author's Note

Hey you guys,

I know you're probably thinking why is she on here creating a new story when she hasn't updated Strawberry Kisses yet. Well don't worry! The newest chapter will be up by the middle of next week. I just have to type it and send it to my beta over the weekend for review. Anyway back to "That's Just Bubbly".

The inspiration came for this story as I sat at my desk trying to think of an idea for a story. I had previously spent the morning doing my student teaching at a nearby school watching the children. Maybe that's where the idea of bubbles came from because children like to play with them. Anyway this entire story is about everyday things that involve bubbles. Each story is told from Harry's point of view even though I am a girl.

I wanted to write this story because I have not seen anything like it on the fanfiction site. So please tell me what you think and leave me a review pretty please with a cherry on top. I will post a new chapter of this story every day until there are no more; there will be six chapters.

Enjoy & Happy Reading,

WG13


	2. Bubbles in the Garden

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

As I watched her dance around the garden that joined our apartments blowing bubbles I felt a sense of peace. Somehow I had always known that Hermione would be mine. I watched her hair fly out behind her as she twirled on the spot to watch a bubble land and pop on a rosebush we had planted earlier that year. As if she could feel my eyes on her she looked up. "Join me," she said holding out her hand. Walking towards her I placed my hand in hers. I would tell her of my revelation later. She glanced up at me and our eyes connected. Perhaps she already knew.


	3. Bubbles in the Air

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

We were standing at the sink doing dishes content with the silence when water and soap bubbles splashed all over the front of my shirt. I turned to Hermione with wide eyes. "You got me wet," I said. She just stood there staring at me with a smile on her face until I sent water and bubbles her way. "Oh, you are so going to get it," she said to me. Soon a fully fledged soap war broke out until I wrapped her tightly in my arms to stop her from flinging more soap my way. However, when my body came fully into contact with hers we both froze. Hermione raised her head so that her chocolate brown eyes met my emerald ones. Before I realized what I was doing my lips met hers. The woman in my arms moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I soon lost myself in the kiss.

"What the hell," said a voice from the doorway? Hermione and I broke apart to turn to Ron and Luna who were standing in the doorway. "What happened to the kitchen," he asked looking around his eyes finally landing on them and widening as he took in our position?

"Oh," he said. "I see." "It took you long enough." Hermione and I looked at him confused. Ron just laughed. "I was coming back to ask you if you minded if Luna spent the night, but I don't think you're going to be paying any attention to us," he said raising an eyebrow at our still close position. Ron turned to Luna and scooped her up in his arms. "See you two in the morning," he called back over his shoulder as he disappeared into his bedroom with Luna.

I glanced down at Hermione and then back to the hallway asking the silent question. Before she moved a centimeter she brought my head down to hers for a scorching kiss. Then she took my hand and led me down the hall in the direction of my bedroom. Hermione would spend that night with me and every night after that.


	4. Bubbles as a Setting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

She looked like a goddess relaxing in the deep tub filled to the brim with scented bubbles and a glass of red wine that rested on the side of the tub. Her head was laid back so that it rested against the pillow on the back of the tub with her eyes closed. However, she must have heard me enter because they opened and she turned to look at me. "Join me," she whispered across the candlelit steamy bathroom. Without a sound my clothes joined hers on the floor and I slipped into the tub across from her. I almost groaned as the hot water engulfed my body, but I kept my eyes glued to hers. I expected her to say something; however, I felt myself relax farther into the tub as the silence surrounded us. Finally, Hermione moved to climb into my lap. However, I stopped her. "What is it," she asked?

"Will you marry me," I asked her suddenly nervous?

With the most beautiful smile on her face she answered, "Yes," just right before she climbed on my lap. This time I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy kissing her lips.


	5. Bubbles as a Chore

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

I was sure I had put in the right amount of soap. So now why was it spitting suds out at me? "Hermione," I called. "Coming," she said. "Just let me put down James and Lily." Wishing she would hurry I tried to push the bubbles back into the washing machine. "Oh my," came a gasp from the doorway. I turned to find Hermione standing there, her eyes wide in shock. By this time I was soaking wet and weary with exhaustion.

"Help," I moaned. Within the seconds the soap had disappeared and the washing machine was running smoothly again. "How did you do that," I asked shocked? She just brandished her wand. "Duh," I said smacking my forehead. I dug my wand from my back pocket and sat it down softly on top of the washer. I turned back to my wife and gave her a sheepish grin. "I forgot," I said bringing up my shoulders. She just laughed and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I only wanted you to wash the kid's clothes," she said.

"I'll get better," was my reply.


	6. Bubbles and Trouble

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

I laughed as I watched my wife and oldest son struggle to hold his dog, Trouble, so that they could give him a bath. I had offered to help but Hermione just asked me to hold Jasmine, our youngest daughter. Sirius and Remus were under the tree next to me. Both could be seen reading. Just like their mother I thought. Each of our children liked to read. Just then a leaf fluttered down from overhead. I looked up to find Lily staring out above the lake that graced the back of our property, her red hair glinting in the sunlight. She was the only one to get her grandmother's fiery red locks. Just then our back door opened and Daisy and Violet stumbled out. Judging by the bathing suits they had on they were going swimming. "Be careful," I called out being quiet so as not to wake up Jasmine.

"Yes Daddy," they called back. I smiled as I watched them walk to the lake and wade into the water. Then I turned back to Hermione just in time to see Trouble shake himself dry leaving her covered in bubbles and water. I just laughed.

I fell silent as I went back to my previous thoughts. Hermione and I had achieved our big family, and based on what she told me this morning we would beat the Weasley's in the number of children they had.

"Yes, life was perfect," I thought.


	7. Bubbles and Contentment

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Harry's POV

We were stretched out side by side in the hot tub. Earlier that night I had charmed it to fill with bubbles as soon as it turned on. Hermione was curled into my side just content on sitting still after our activity filled day. The children had brought over the grandchildren earlier to help us celebrate our 30th wedding anniversary. I smiled as I recalled Remus chasing his three year old daughter, around the living room. They had played for hours until our daughters had called us for lunch. Now sitting here with my wife I couldn't help but think of the day I married her. She had looked gorgeous walking up the aisle carrying her bouquet of lilies with the sun shining behind her. I glanced down at my wife. She was looking up at me. "What," I asked? She just shook her head.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," she asked me? I pulled her into my lap groaning as my fingers skimmed against her bathing suit bottom.

"Not today," I whispered in her ear as I drew her against me. She didn't have a comeback. She just pulled my head down for a kiss.

Later that night when we were tucked in bed she turned to me again rising up on her elbow. Her tan skin gleamed in the moonlight. "Happy Anniversary Love," she said as she leaned over to kiss me.

"Happy Anniversary," I repeated pulling her down on top of me.

"This is just bubbly," she whispered. I couldn't help but laugh. Bubbles had helped bring us together, and they would help us stay together.


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey you guys,

Well there you have it. That's Just Bubbly is now finished. You know where I got the inspiration for my story; however I wanted to tell you where the inspiration came for the individual chapters.

**Bubbles in the Garden**- I had always imagined a garden scene with Harry and Hermione and this chapter sprung from that idea.

**Bubbles in the Air**- Haven't you always wanted to throw soap and water at someone? Ron coming in at the worst moment was just a result of his character in JK Rowling's books.

**Bubbles as a Setting- **My roommate gave me this idea for Strawberry Kisses when I told her I needed Valentine's Day ideas until I told her the characters were fourteen years old. It was my idea to make Harry propose in the tub.

**Bubbles as a Chore-** Kids equals clothes which equals chaos in the laundry room. Need I say more?

**Bubbles and Trouble**- I wanted a chapter where Harry reflected on his big family and the life he led with Hermione.

**Bubbles and Contentment- **It just seemed like the perfect way to end this short series.

You'll hear from me soon, I promise. I hope you enjoyed these short drabbles. I know I did. WG13


End file.
